The Power to Change the Future
by BPES
Summary: Ichigo's a full time shinigami, Karin has developed powers and things aren't as peaceful as they should be. Can the Kurosakis stop the threat with a little help from the Shinigami? No Pairings. Rated T to be safe Violence, and Rangiku mostly
1. Chapter 1

The Power to change the future: A bleach Fan fiction

I don't own bleach, Wish I did. Bleach and all characters in this you recognize belong to Kubo Tite, any others are my own characters inspired by Kubo Tite's Genius

All was silent in Karakura town, several years after the Winter war. Aizen's defeat had been a incredibly hard fought victory for the Gotei 13, even with so much outside help. It was more or less the unified belief that none of it would have been possible if it weren't for the help of the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, although there were those who would argue to the extent of this. One of the people who would argue against Ichigo's importance was the Captain of the tenth division Hitsugaya Toushiro, not because he had anything against the carrot top but because most people tended to over hype his role. It was the captains after all, who had taken out the vast majority of the Espada, who had prepared a defence to protect Karakura, who had been at the front lines of the battle from the beginning, no not quite the beginning, Hitsugaya had to mentally correct himself. As always, the Ryoka had been the charging force that had made Soul society move against its usual plans. Hitsugaya sighed aloud at his current thoughts, none of that was particularly important right now; he was sitting waiting for Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin to finish saying their over dramatic goodbyes to Kurosaki Karin, whom was to be brought to soul society to be assessed for her recently gained shinigami powers. Hitsugaya groaned irritable as Isshin burst into a fresh set of tears and continued to clamp his daughter in place, wasn't half an hour long enough already? Glancing to his side he saw an equally irritated Kurosaki Ichigo who was gritting his teeth quite visibly.  
"I'm gonna beat the hell outta him if he doesn't hurry the hell up." Ichigo muttered darkly. Hitsugaya put on a mask of indifference.  
"Hmph, That would probably be nice Kurosaki, but chances are you'll just drag this out longer than it already i-" Isshin broke into yet more tears and Karin looked as though she was having trouble breathing. "-s… sigh"  
"That's it. OI C'mon old man let her go we shoulda left twenty minutes ago!" Ichigo yelled storming over to his father.  
"But Karin-Chan is my precious daughter, even if she is going to be a strong shinigami soon; she's still my little girl." Isshin sobbed, Urahara tried to look like he was tearing up as well, but the poorly concealed smile told Ichigo that he was simply enjoying the show.  
"Yeah well, we can't wait any longer; Toushiro's probably bored to tears now." Ichigo said trying not to give into his frustration and simply beat his father into submission.  
"Yeah… Otou-san… I…. really have…. To… Could you loosen up a bit?" Karin just about managed to yell causing her father's grip to slacken.  
"Ahahaha, I'm sorry. But remember to take care of yourselves." Isshin said seriously. The siblings nodded in affirmation.  
"Yeah don't worry about us Otou-san." The Fifteen year old Kurosaki Karin said confidently. Ichigo met his father's gaze.  
"I'll take care of her, I promise." Ichigo vowed and, after one more tearful bear hug from their father the two made their way over to the tenth division captain. "Let's go Toushiro."  
"That's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you Kurosaki." Hitsugaya reprimanded.  
"Eh, does that include me Toushiro?" Karin asked innocently causing a vein to throb on Hitsugaya's head.  
"Yes it does, now let's go; we've wasted enough time as it is. The Sou-taicho's probably angry at how late we are." He commented before using his Zanpakto to open the Senkaimon. Before long the three disappeared following three Hell butterflies to Soul society. Standing in The Basement of Urahara shoten, Isshin sighed heavily before turning to his good friend with the shady expression.  
"They're really gone huh?" He commented sadly.  
"Don't worry, she may not be her brother but Karin-Chan is very strong, I'm sure it'll be fine. Now then… We still have to discuss that _other_ matter." Urahara said mysteriously. Isshin frowned but nodded.  
"Yeah let's talk."

Arriving in Soul society was an incredible experience for Karin, who looked on at the place in awe. Taking note of her surroundings and the fact that many people walking around were all shinigami mystified her to a degree. Ichigo let a small grin cross his face at his Sister's obvious excitement, but it was cut short by Hitsugaya's voice.  
"You can sight-see later; we have a meeting to attend." The Young Captain muttered before walking off. As the two followed Ichigo leant down a little to whisper into his sister's ear.  
"So why was it Toushiro that was sent? Apparently he was sent because he knows you or something?" Ichigo asked curiously. Karin nodded.  
"Yeah, he helped me win a soccer match once and saved me from a hollow." She stated simply. Ichigo blinked but nodded.  
"Oh…" He trailed off. Karin looked at him funny.  
"What do you mean 'oh'? What were you expecting?" She asked slightly hot-headedly. Ichigo looked contemplative then shrugged.  
"No it's just… I never figured Toushiro one for soccer." He said off-handed. Karin blinked then looked at the Captain, he really didn't seem the type at the minute, but she supposed that was the glory of the Gigai.  
Arriving at the meeting, both siblings seemed nervous, for different reasons. For Karin, she was here to be tested for a Substitute Shinigami position, but for Ichigo, it was to see if he could become a full time shinigami. While Ichigo relished a normal life, things had gotten restless for him when all his friends moved away. He'd stayed in Karakura in order to keep everything safe, but nothing ever really happened and as his friends moved across the globe for further studies, he'd lost track of them for the most part. Yeah he still got phone calls from Inoue and Chad, and the occasional e-mails from Ishida, but it just wasn't the same. Here, in Soul society he could make a difference, and he knew a heck of a lot of people here. It hadn't been an easy decision though and even now, the Sou-taicho and others were trying to make sure he had made the right choice. Now standing before twelve captains was not exactly the easiest thing he'd ever done. Ichigo did a double take, he had heard about Renji becoming the new third division captain, but he hadn't heard anything about the new fifth division captain standing next to the pineapple head. He didn't get a chance to look very long as Yamamoto spoke up.  
"This meeting is now officially in session. First off I would like to welcome Kurosaki Karin to Sereitei." He paused in his speech to regard the girl who managed a slightly strangled 'thank you' which earned a quiet chuckle from the Sou-Taicho. "And I would also like to welcome back Kurosaki Ichigo once again."  
"Thank you." Ichigo said appreciatively. The Sou-taicho didn't stay on pleasantries very long as, before he knew it, Ichigo had been asked a series of question by each of the captains to determine if he was ready.  
"Are you willing to part with the living world so early in your life?" Was the question of Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division.  
"Yeah, I mean, I'll miss it but it isn't like I'll never go back. There are hollows to deal with after all." He replied.  
"Will you abide by the laws of Soul society?" Was the Question of Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the sixth division. Ichigo had to smirk at that one.  
"Only if they aren't totally stupid, such as having my sister executed or something like that." He said firmly. Despite the worried glances of several people at that, the sixth division captain surprisingly let his mouth twitch upward into a smile for the briefest of seconds. The questions were fairly straight forward, some even overly simplistic such as Hitsugaya's query about whether Ichigo could use formalities. Ichigo made no promises to that one. When most of the captains had asked their questions, an unfamiliar voice spoke.  
"Kurosaki, Will you follow the orders of the captains gathered here? Or do you plan to do everything as you always have without much regard?" Was the stern question of the new fifth division captain. Ichigo looked at him properly now, the man had short and spiked back silver hair, sort of like a mix between Ichimaru Gin and Hitsugaya, he had Deep blue eyes that were currently fixed on the un-answering shinigami-to-be. The only other thing to note about him was a strange sash that had a load of pouches coming from his right shoulder down to his left side where his Zanpakto sat.  
"I'll follow orders but… Who're you?" Ichigo said trying not to sound completely defiant. A smile crossed the man's face.  
"I'm Yokoshin Shiryuu, captain of the fifth division. It's a please to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo." He said in a friendly tone, catching Ichigo off guard. From the earlier expression he'd though this guy would be stern and unsociable, but he seemed to have the ability to lighten up some.  
"Uh… yeah Pleasure." Ichigo replied lightening up himself.  
"Well, it seems that there are no complaints. From now on you will be an official shinigami of the Gotei 13. Congratulations Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be placed in the fifth division under Yokoshin-Taicho until further notice." Yamamoto announced whilst several captains gave smiles/smirks/homicidal grins, mentally Ichigo was glad he wasn't in the eleventh squad as he walked over to his new captain's side. Yamamoto then turned his attention to Karin, who obviously felt like she didn't belong there at the minute. "Kurosaki Karin, we will now decide whether or not you are up to the task of being a substitute shinigami."  
"Uh, Yes." She responded in an almost yelp. Bar Toushiro and her brother, she didn't know any of the people here, though she had heard some mentions about Kuchiki Byakuya before, but that still meant that she was in a room full of strangers, powerful strangers. With a slight motion from Yamamoto the doors opened and the man with the strange afro that had guarded Karakura town for a while walked in. Karin sweat dropped when he gave a victory pose for seemingly no reason.  
"Kurumatani Zennosuke, reporting as ordered." The Shinigami with the afro stated. Yamamoto nodded.  
"Kurumatani Zennosuke, you will be the opponent to asses Kurosaki Karin's combat abilities at current. This is only a light sparring match, you are not permitted to release your Zanpakto and Kido must be toned down. Is that understood?" The shinigami nodded. "Then come to the centre both of you and begin."

"Um Hi?" Karin asked as they got into the centre of the room. The Afro shinigami smiled at her.  
"Don't worry Kurosaki, I'm an Elite Shinigami, I know what I'm doing." He said drawing his Zanpakto. Karin nodded and drew her own, a standard length katana with a green hilt and A guard that circled around the blade in the shape of an animalistic eye. Waiting momentarily to make sure they were both ready, Karin decided to take the initiative and charged at Zennosuke, bringing her sword down on the Shinigami. As Zennosuke moved his sword up to block, he found swiftly that he was being overpowered easily and so angled his blade down to let it slide off. Karin lost her balance as Zennosuke threw her off and fell forward, but got back on her feet in seconds before charging again. Ichigo watched his sister with a worried frown as she lost her balance again. He knew that she was stronger than this guy, but had no idea how to fight using that strength. It was one of the reasons he'd asked for her to come to soul society, to be properly trained, however with how badly she seemed to be doing right now it didn't seem likely. Shiryuu looked at Ichigo and gave a weak smile.  
"Don't worry Kurosaki, she's showing a lot of potential, I'm sure they'll take that into account." He reassured. Ichigo sighed.  
"Yeah maybe, but if she can't even beat this clown…" Ichigo muttered worried. For Karin it wasn't fun either, she was nervous, scared and positive she was making a fool of herself. She wanted nothing more then to run right there, this was probably a bad idea to begin with. To his credit, Zennosuke wondered if maybe he should let the girl hit him to pick her spirits up, but the fact that his wrists were in pain just from redirecting glancing blows led him to immediately deny that thought. Without realising it, Zennosuke had been pushed back to just in front of the door. He finally figured this out when he heard running and what sounded like mild arguing before he got a door in the face courtesy of a newcomer.  
"Forgive the intrusion but an emergency has come up at the 11th division barracks!" A gruff voice spoke. This voice belonged to a rough looking man with black hair and green eyes who despite having run from his division didn't seem all that tired.  
"Who are you and what is this Emergency?" Yamamoto boomed causing the newcomer to freeze up for a few seconds.  
"Er right, sorry. My name's Kodora Kajumaru, fourth seat of the eleventh division." The man spoke bowing politely before turning mostly to his captain. "As for the emergency, Kusaji-fukutaicho is attempting to cook again. Madarame and Ayasegawa are attempting to hold her off but we need the captain to stop her."  
"You are Excused Zaraki-Taicho. Please prevent your Fukutaicho from blowing up the barracks… Again." Yamamoto declared.  
"Yeah all right. Kodora, stand in my place till I can get back." Zaraki said before darting off. Kajumaru blinked a few times.  
"WHAT! I can't stand amongst captains you…" Face palming he turned to Yamamoto to bow and leave when he found everyone's stare on him. "I… should be going right?"  
"Aren't you the Kodora-kun who's been asked to train many of the elevenths new recruits?" Ukitake Jyuushiro , the thirteenth division captain asked earning a quick nod from Kajumaru. Clapping his hands together happily he pointed to Karin. "Seeing as you knocked our text opponent unconscious, would you evaluate Kurosaki Karin-Chan for us?"  
"Huh? Me? But I…" Karin saw all the captains bore holes in the intruder, and was silently thankful. She felt a lot more at ease now that the attention wasn't solely focused on her. As Kajumaru walked over to her she gave him a cocky smirk.  
"You ready for this?" She challenged. Kajumaru sighed standing there with his arms folded.  
"Yeah, come on already." He spoke irritably. Karin Blinked a few times before pointing at his still sheathed Zanpakto.  
"Um, don't you need that?" She asked wondering if the guy was mentally handicapped. Kajumaru glared at her whilst she gave him an 'are-you-stupid' look.  
"If I need my sword then I'll draw it. Until then…" He shunpoed forward with a solid kick to Karin's head, the force of which sent her reeling back. "I think I'll just kick you around some."  
"Urgh. What the heck was with that movement?" Karin groaned as she got up. Kajumaru appeared behind her and kicked her in the back sending her to the centre of the room again.  
"It's called Shunpo; it'll be something you need to learn. You obviously can't attack so running away is your best bet." Kajumaru jeered.  
"Why you!" Karin gritted her teeth as she saw him disappear again. Given that he had not come into her view again she assumed he was behind her and swung out with a great deal of force. Kajumaru expertly evaded the blade as it flew by his face, but he was surprised at the sheer force he felt coming off of it. Karin glared at him before charging again and kept trying to slash him. Kajumaru began dodging each blow while trying to feel the strength behind each blow. As expected of a Kurosaki, there was a lot to be felt. As her blade nicked his Shuhakusho Kajumaru for the first time realized that her swings accuracy were improving as she went. As a swing came dangerously close to his midsection he withdrew his own sword and the two clashed.  
"Not bad." Kajumaru commented as Karin grinned.  
"I knew you'd need that." She said trying not to sound smug. Kajumaru's face, which had been relatively bored up until this point turned into a small expectant grin.  
"Don't get cocky just yet. You're still new to this." Kajumaru said quietly before throwing Karin off of him with ease. Karin stared at him shocked. "You're strong Kurosaki, but right now I'm stronger." He said sheathing his sword and turning to Yamamoto. "Is this enough?"  
"Yes, go and wait by the door please." The Sou-taicho commanded and Kajumaru complied. Karin looked up nervously at the aged captain as he stared at her. "Kurosaki Karin. You have displayed a lack of knowledge in all four forms of combat a shinigami is expected to know. You have also shown that you're combat skills are far below average."  
"…" Karin looked down in embarrassment as the Sou-taicho spoke. She knew he was right but she had really tried, didn't that count for anything? Ichigo on the other hand was close to bursting out and yelling at Yamamoto about being unfair. But Shiryuu's smirk and nods to the other captains who all wore similar expressions confused Ichigo. Looking at the Sou-taicho himself, Ichigo noticed a ghost of a smile on his face.  
"However!" Yamamoto boomed catching both Kurosaki's attention immediately. "You have also displayed great strength and potential, and that you can develop rather quickly under the right training. Therefore, I officially grant you the title of Substitute shinigami."  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Karin burst out whilst Ichigo broke into a full blown smile. Zaraki was just walking back in by this point, charred and with one of his long spikes of hair still on fire.  
"What did I miss?" He asked his subordinate who leant against the wall next to the unconscious Zennosuke.  
"She got accepted." Kajumaru said shrugging. Zaraki grinned.  
"Good, if she's anything like her brother then things'll get fun around here." Zaraki practically growled.  
"Now then, you'll need an instructor to teach you." Yamamoto began drawing everyone's full attention on him again. Several of the captains looked like they wanted to volunteer, but the look on the Sou-taicho's face told them he had already decided. Hitsugaya was the first to catch on to the fact that he was looking at someone rather than staring into space. Following his gaze he saw the bored looking eleventh squad member still standing there waiting to be excused. Soon enough everyone caught on and looked his way.  
"Wait what?" Kajumaru asked as it began to dawn on him.  
"Him?" Both Ichigo and Karin yelled and pointed only catching on after the man's statement. Yamamoto cleared his throat silencing the room full of murmurs.  
"Kodora Kajumaru, I'm appointing you as instructor of Kurosaki Karin." Yamamoto ordered. Kajumaru spluttered out his excuse.  
"I-I can't, I've got new guys to train." He said hoping it would get him off the hook. Unfortunately his captain supplied a solution.  
"Then just train her alongside them when you have to. That should be easy right?" Zaraki offered shrugging. Ichigo however was now very appalled by the idea of his younger sister in the eleventh division.  
"Why can't a captain train her?" Ichigo suddenly shouted out. Yamamoto gave him a look that told Ichigo that he was either treading dangerous ground, or was making a fool of himself to the Sou-taicho's entertainment.  
"Are you suggesting I let Zaraki-Taicho train her then?" Yamamoto spoke and Zaraki looked like he would jump at the chance.  
"No! I mean what about Toushiro or Byakuya?" Ichigo tried. Both captains would actually have minded volunteering, the thought of training a Kurosaki into showing some respect appealed to them. But going against the Sou-taicho's decision did not.  
"I have enough to deal with sorting out the paperwork, let alone training your sister." Hitsugaya said looking away.  
"I have heard that Kodora is quite capable, Kurosaki Karin should be fine under his tutelage." Byakuya spoke as if he didn't care. Ichigo mentally dubbed them as 'traitors' and then tried one last attempt.  
"Well, I could train her?" he asked. The Sou-taicho shook his head.  
"You're strength is great…" Yamamoto began.  
"And you're very fast." Soi Fon Added. Yamamoto glared at the second division captain and turned his glare upon the next person who spoke.  
"But you're kido is terrible." Hitsugaya commented.  
"And you're spiritual control and senses are dull." Byakuya added.  
"I've heard you're Hakuda isn't much to write home about." Kyoraku Shunsui, the eighth division captain added in a sing song voice as if it were a game.  
"you're sword form is rather rough." Ukitake added.  
"Enough!" Yamamoto boomed to cut off the little game that was circulating around the captains. Looking to Ichigo again he shot a meaningful glance. "Do you have anything else to ask?" Ichigo just shook his head in resignation. Turning his attention to Karin he repeated his question but she just squeaked a no. Afterwards the meeting was dismissed where many of the captains gave half-hearted apologies to Ichigo who accepted them by saying that he could take any of them if it came down to it. Shiryuu pulled him away before Renji took him up on the offer.

Now sitting in the fifth division barracks, Ichigo and Karin sat down eating their food quietly. Every now and then, someone would come in to check up on them but they just smiled and shooed the visitor away. Finally deciding to break the silence, Ichigo spoke.  
"So, what do you think of Soul society and being a shinigami?" he asked staring at his sister who paused to think.  
"Well, it's certainly a lot different then I imagined. I never expected there to be so many Shinigami either. It's surprising, and a little worrying." She admitted slumping a little. Ichigo blinked.  
"Worrying? Why?" A simple statement, but one he needed to know the answer to.  
"Well. It just seems that I have so much to work for to be, accepted or something like that." Karin shrugged. Ichigo smirked.  
"Oh is that all. Trust me, by tomorrow you'll forget all about stuff like that." Ichigo stated confidently.  
"By the way Ichi-nii. I was meaning to ask for a while now… Why did you freak out earlier about Kajumaru?" she asked slyly. Ichigo knew she thought he wanted to train her himself, which was true, but there was a much bigger concern for him.  
"Because he's from the eleventh, and the captain of the Eleventh is a nut job called Kenpachi who is trying to kill me. And will probably try to kill you if he thinks you're strong." Ichigo said more than a little concerned. Karin tried to digest the information.  
"I-I thought you guys were all friends?" She asked now worried.  
"That IS friendship to the guys in the Eleventh." Ichigo smirked. Karin's cry could be heard from anywhere in the fifth barracks.  
"NO WAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

BP: All right you two, Disclaimer time.  
Karin: Who the heck are you?  
BP: As far as you're concerned, God.  
Ichigo: No, That's Kubo Tite, because BPES doesn't own Bleach.  
Karin: And don't make the cleaning product joke, everyone does.  
BP: T.T  
Ichigo & Karin: On with the Chapter!  
BP: … Slave drivers.

Chapter 2

To say Ichigo wasn't a morning person was a lie, he loved mornings, they were what allowed him to get up and get going for the day ahead. But in Kurosaki Ichigo's mind, this was not morning, this was night. Now standing at 5:30AM, Ichigo looked around for his younger sister who kept darting around the room trying to get ready for her first day of training. Ichigo couldn't tell whether she was excited or nervous, probably both but even then he wished she wouldn't make such a ruckus so early in the morning. As Karin finally came to a stop she looked at Ichigo expectantly.  
"C'mon Ichi-nii, you said you'd show me around before training." Karin said as Ichigo nodded vaguely remembering saying something like that during Karin's freak out the previous night.  
_////  
"NO WAY!" Karin screamed at the revelation of the eleventh division_'s _nature. Ichigo wasn't sure whether to comfort his sister or laugh at her current demeanour. She was 15 now, the same age he was when he fist stepped foot in soul society to save Rukia. So maybe Karin didn't have quite as noble a goal, but it didn't matter. Deciding to be a good brother he put a hand on her shoulder and smirked.  
"Don't worry, I'll show you around tomorrow." He said reassuringly calming Karin. Then his smirk grew. "That way you'll know all the best routes to run from Kenpachi."  
"Grr! Ichi-nii!"_

The night had been filled with laughter after that point until Hinamori Momo, the Fukutaicho had come to quieten them down. Still, a promise was a promise and so Ichigo slapped himself lightly to wake himself up.  
"All right, let's get going." Ichigo said as he walked to the door.  
"ICHI-NI!" A girly voice screamed. Ichigo turned to Karin not entirely awake.  
"What?" He asked groggily. Karin shot him an equally confused look.  
"I didn't say anything?" She said. Ichigo heard the cry again and opened the door only for a flying ball of pink and black to tackle Karin across the room.  
"What the!?" Ichigo questioned as Yachiru started bouncing up and down around Karin. "Yachiru!?"

"Heya Ichi-chan, is Ichi-ni ready to go now?" Yachiru spoke happily. Ichigo tried to work out what she was saying until it dawned on him. Ni was two. Face palming at the simplicity of Karin's new nickname he went over to help his sister up.  
"We were just about to go look around first." Ichigo said trying to keep the eager eleventh Fukutaicho from jumping on Karin again.  
"Wonderful, then perhaps we can help." A new, but familiar voice spoke up from the doorway. Ichigo looked up grinning.

"Rukia? Renji?" He asked pleased to see them. Walking over he saw several other people standing behind them. "Eh? Kira? Rangiku-san? Hisagi?"  
"Hello Kurosaki." Kira Izuru, the Third Division Fukutaicho said with a small smile.  
"It's been a while Kurosaki." Hisagi Shuuhei, Fukutaicho of the ninth division said with a grin.  
"Hi Ichigo. Where's Karin-Chan?" Masumoto Rangiku, Fukutaicho of the Tenth division said as she barged in followed by the other shinigami.  
"What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked confused but not opposed. Renji answered him.  
"Well we never got a chance to celebrate adding you into the ranks officially last night so we figured we'd get an early start today." Renji said shrugging. Ichigo was glad that Renji wasn't flaunting his captain's position over him. "Besides. I've been meaning to boss you about a bit since you got here."  
"Why you!" Ichigo immediately turned hostile to the red head before both were slapped upside the head by Rukia's drawing book.  
"Enough both of you, this is Karin's first day. Be more polite." Rukia reprimanded them while they glared at one another. Turning his attention back to Karin, Ichigo was shocked to see her more or less being smothered by Masumoto's assets.  
"Oi Rangiku-san, let her breathe!" Ichigo screamed in a panic. Masumoto released Karin who began sucking in much needed air.  
"Oh, Sorry Karin-Chan, it's just been a while. Taicho practically jumped for joy when he heard you were coming." Masumoto said grinning. Renji snickered.  
"Actually, he complained the entire time since you asked for her to be tested because Rangiku-san wouldn't shut up about it." Renji revealed causing Ichigo to snicker as well. Both got a swift kick to the shins courtesy of Rukia.  
"It's all right. Though I really would like to look around a bit before training." Karin said. With a twinkle in his eyes, Hisagi struck a pose.  
"Don't worry; I can give you the greatest tour of Soul society around! And maybe afterwards you could give an interview for the newspaper I run?" Hisagi Asked with a bright smile. Kira gave a deadpan look behind him.  
"Hisagi-san, it doesn't seem polite to make an offer like that. Weren't we going to give her a tour anyway?" Kira said sighing at his friends antics. Karin blinked at the people around her not sure what to think. They were very friendly, acting like she had been there all her life. Smiling she decided to go with the flow.  
"Not a chance, I'm not Naïve enough to given away an interview for a tour I was going to get anyway." She said smugly. Hisagi turned to Kira quickly.  
"This is your fault y'know!" Hisagi said whilst Kira decided to try and look innocent. "C'mon, I could really use a good story. And what better then the new and rising star Kurosaki Karin?"  
"Hmm, I'll think about it. Now let's get touring before my time is all eaten up." Karin said brightly while Masumoto pretty much squealed in delight.  
"I can show you all the best shops. It'll be great." She said happily. As the group walked out Ichigo found himself having to deal with an excitable Yachiru on his shoulder.  
"Hey Ichi-chan, Do you think Neko-chan'll make her strong?" Yachiru asked.  
"Neko-chan?" Ichigo found himself asking.  
"Neko-chan, Neko-chan. Ichi-ni's trainer." Yachiru said happily.  
"Oh, Kodora? I dunno, I don't really know much about him." Ichigo said. Kira looked to him.  
"That's not surprising, Kodora-san until recently had a habit of taking extremely long missions anywhere from half a year to a full one. He left just before the Ryoka invasion and came back in the late stages of the war." Kira revealed.  
"Oh yeah, he was complaining about it for weeks after the war ended and got into a fight with Madarame. Zaraki-Taicho had to break it up." Hisagi added.  
"Neko-chan and Baldy are big idiots." Yachiru said before laughing.  
"Hmm, if you want to know more about Kodora, ask Kurei-chan! They're old friends." Masumoto said happily. Ichigo blinked.  
"Kurei-chan?" he asked. He would have to get used to the fact that he didn't know absolutely everyone in soul society.  
"She's Nii-sama's new Fukutaicho." Rukia said. "She's very capable and is a very pleasant person."  
"Yeah Right. Karyuudo's a nightmare." Renji said. Rukia smirked.  
"Only because you got on her bad side; honestly Renji, you're a real moron at times." Rukia teased.

"Shut up Rukia!" Renji shot back hotly. Everyone laughed bar Renji who was still fuming. Captain or not, he was still the same old Renji. Ichigo noticed them heading towards the sixth division barracks and realised that Hisagi had been leading them there since this Kurei person got brought up.  
"Should we really be bugging her like this?" Ichigo asked as the group walked in. They didn't even get two steps when Byakuya stepped in front of them.  
"Can I help you with anything?" He asked in his usual calm tone.  
"We just wanted to talk to Karyuudo-Fukutaicho Nii-sama." Rukia said politely. Byakuya looked at her and then to the others present. Seeing Karin he understood and nodded.  
"Very well, she's ahead of her work load anyway. But try to be quick; I would like to keep this level of punctuality." Byakuya said before leading into the Barracks.  
"Oh, there she is. KUREI-CHAN!!!" Masumoto yelled over to the woman. When Ichigo caught sight of her, only one thought entered his mind.  
'What is it with Byakuya and bright haired Fukutaicho?' he thought as the Magenta haired woman came towards them. She had blue eyes and her long hair was in a high ponytail.  
"Rangiku-Chan? What's the occasion?" Kurei said before noting her captain and bowing politely. "I won't be long captain."  
"Very well, see to it quickly then." Byakuya said before walking off. Kurei bowed again as he did so.  
"Kuchiki-taicho is great, you sure had it lucky Abarai-taicho." Kurei said smiling whilst Renji scoffed earning an elbow in the side from Rukia. "So, what brings you all here? OH! You're Kurosaki Ichigo aren't you? It's a Pleasure, I'm Karyuudo Kurei."  
"Uh yeah, Hi there. Just Ichigo is fine y'know." Ichigo said not sure how to react to this person. She smiled at him.  
"Nah, If I called you anything but Kurosaki, it'd be kind of weird. Maybe after a while?" She said brightly. Ichigo just nodded.  
"See, I told you she was nice." Rukia said smugly whilst Renji shook his head in annoyance.  
"Anyways, is there anything I can do for you Kuchiki-Fukutaicho?" Kurei asked causing Ichigo to look to his short friend.  
"You're a Fukutaicho? Since when?" Ichigo asked. Rukia waved him off.  
"Ignore the oaf, we came to ask you about Kodora-san, seeing as he'll be teaching Karin here." Rukia said pushing the girl forward. Kurei bowed and repeated her introduction. Though had no qualms about calling Karin by her given name. As they began moving to Kurei's office, Yachiru hung from her hair swinging from side to side while Kurei carefully tried to remove her. Settling down Hisagi got his notepad and a pen much to everyone's annoyance.  
"What, it's a story isn't it?" He defended himself. Kira put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Next Time, Hisagi-san. Put it away." He said. Hisagi reluctantly complied.  
"Now then Kurei-Chan, go right ahead." Masumoto said brightly.  
"Well… Kodora is… Well… Kodora I guess." Kurei said. Everyone sweat dropped at the lack of information.  
"A little more detail please Kurei-Chan." Masumoto tried again. Kurei tilted her head in thought.  
"Well… Kodora's really strong, even back in the academy no one could touch him in Zanjutsu practice after only a few weeks. He even took down his entire class single handed." Kurei said earning some interested looks. "But then again, neither me or Hada were in his class at the time so that's not saying much I guess."  
"Hada?" Karin asked. Kurei nodded.  
"He was out third for the grouping. He was really strong until his accident, but we're hear to talk about Kodora right?" Kurei asked. Karin wanted to pry into the other person but decided it could wait. "Also, Kodora is actually quite kind. I probably would've flunked the academy if it weren't for him. But that doesn't stop him being a complete moron."  
"Neko-Chan's a moron." Yachiru Sung before swinging from Kurei's hair again.  
"Please stop that Kusaji-Fukutaicho." Kurei whimpered. After Rukia and Ichigo pried Yachiru off of Kurei she continued. "There's not much left to say except he gained his rank of fourth seat without releasing his Zanpakto."  
"He doesn't know his Shikai?" Ichigo asked surprised.  
"Well… something like that." Kurei said looking away. Before Ichigo could ask if she knew anything on the subject, Byakuya entered again.  
"If you're quite done, I'd like for you all to leave. Karyuudo-Fukutaicho has some work to do." He said and the group left. Soon afterwards each began heading to their different divisions to begin working, all but Ichigo and Rukia who were waking Karin to the Eleventh division.  
"Don't worry Karin. You'll do just fine." Rukia said reassuringly. She pointed a thumb at Ichigo. "You're a hundred times smarter then that dummy so you should excel at this."  
"HEY!" Ichigo yelled at the mild insult. "Shut it Midget."  
"Make me Oaf!"  
"Maybe I will tiny!"  
"Bring it on Fool!"  
"Shut it both of you. If you're gonna fight then get to it." Entered Kenpachi's voice from nearby as they had arrived at the eleventh and caused a mild scene with their argument.  
"Kenpachi? Oh Hi there, sorry about that." Ichigo said nervously. Kenpachi grinned at him.  
"So you're not busy fighting Kuchiki then?" He said reaching for his sword.  
"Wait, yes I am, but not here, somewhere else, far away. C'mon Rukia lets go fight… Um… Bye Karin, have fun." Ichigo said dragging Rukia along as she tried to say a goodbye and good luck to Karin. Now standing there alone in front of a man who scared her brother, Karin wondered what she should do.  
"Welcome to the eleventh division short stop." Kenpachi said before putting a hand on her shoulder and shoving her towards the training grounds. "I'm expecting you to get strong real quick like your brother. That way we can have a real battle hahaha."  
"I dunno, I'm kind of bad at this, it might take a while." Karin said now understanding her brother's concern. Just standing next to this guy was practically choking her, and she had been told he held back all the time.  
"Well I guess I can wait a while." Kenpachi said giving Karin a feral grin. Karin paled at the thought and paid no attention to her surroundings until she walked into someone.  
"Oof, Sorry."\She said quickly as she looked upon a pretty man with strange feather things on his right eye.  
"That's quite all right. You must be the cute Kurosaki Karin then? My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat of this division." Yumichika said airily  
"Tch, so you're Ichigo's little sister. Tough break getting stuck with Kodora, but he'll whip into shape real good I guess." Said a Bald man walking up from behind Yumichika. "My name's Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the Eleventh division."  
"Oh, Hi there. I'm Kurosaki Karin, like you guessed." Karin said taking a step forward to try and get away from Kenpachi.  
"Ichi-Ni, Hurry up and train with Neko-chan so you can get real strong real quick; then you and Ken-Chan can fight lots and lots." Yachiru piped up suddenly from Zaraki's shoulder. Karin couldn't help but wonder how quick that girl was because she hadn't seen her earlier. As the group of high ranking officers and Karin walked to the training ground Karin witnessed Kajumaru beating the living heck out of a bunch of Shinigami with his bare hands while they all had swords drawn.  
"Damn you guys are all pathetic. Even Oto and Kurosaki made me draw my sword first time and that was a one on one situation." Kajumaru groaned. Nearby a man whose face was covered by red bandages shook his head and walked off.  
"Who was that?" Karin asked. Yumichika looked over to where she was pointing and sighed.  
"Oh, that was Oto Kokoro. He's the current sixth seat thanks to Ikkaku and Kodora's training. His face was horribly scarred by a hollow, that's why he wears the bandages." Yumichika explained. Karin nodded with a frown.  
"I feel sorry for him." Karin said.  
"Don't, the guy's tough but he relies on Kido; it even shows in his Zanpakto. That's a coward's way to fight." Ikkaku said sternly. Karin wasn't sure what he meant but decided not to pry. After being called over and joining the ranks, Karin found the training that was set up to be somewhat fun, mostly because she got to beat up a bunch of idiots who thought they could take her as well as having practically the entire top ranking shinigami of the division cheering for her.  
"Too slow." Karin boasted as she ducked under a punch thrown by her opponent. Sidestepping the kick that followed she launched a kick of her own and it connected with her opponents gut. As he went rolling back another person stepped in to fight her and tried to hit her from behind. Karin caught his hand before it hit her though, remembering a few lessons she had with Tatsuki, Ichigo's friend, some years back, she flipped the man into another attacker that had come at her.  
"Gah, this girl's a monster." One of the new recruits said despairingly.  
"Yeah, this is a nightmare." Another one agreed.  
"Don't be like that. I'm not that bad." Karin said from behind them, they looked fearful before she smacked their heads together. She laughed a little as they rolled on the ground holding their heads in pain. It was their fault for thinking about ganging up on her. All the new recruits had, and all of them were now lying on the ground groaning. Beaming she looked over to her supposed instructor to see what he thought but the only expression he was showing was disappointment. "Was that bad?" Karin found herself asking. Kajumaru blinked before giving a smirk.  
"No, you did great Kurosaki. It's these idiots I'm angry with. Honestly, Kurosaki hasn't even had the Academy training and she still whooped you. What kind of weaklings are you?" Kajumaru reprimanded. Sitting over with Ikkaku and Yumichika whiles Kajumaru ranted Karin decided to get their opinions.  
"So, how did I do?" She asked happily.  
"Well, you won, but I'd hardly sing praises about it. Those guys were weak." Ikkaku said honestly sending Karin's spirits down some.  
"Well, all I can say is that you should try and make it a little more beautiful." Yumichika said smiling. "Other than that I think it was fine."  
"Except that they were weak." Karin muttered.  
"Everyone has to start somewhere." Yumichika commented wisely. Karin smiled.  
"Yeah I guess. But those guys had better get real good real fast or I won't be learning anything." Karin said with a giggle. Both Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other before laughing themselves.  
"Hey Karin, you'd fit in great here. If you ever get tired of the Human world like your brother, come join the Eleventh." Ikkaku offered.  
"I'll think about it." Karin responded happily.  
"Kurosaki, Get over here." Kajumaru yelled. Karin got up from her seat and ran over to the group of weary shinigami.  
"What is it?" She asked once she joined the group.  
"Tomorrow we'll all be heading out to Karakura to hunt some hollows. I'm expecting you all to on guard because this is the real deal." Kajumaru said.  
"What, so soon? How come?" One shinigami spoke up. Kajumaru sighed.  
"I know it's sudden but deal with it. That's how things are." Kajumaru said again. Karin however was excited by the news, as this meant she got to go home a day early. She couldn't wait to tell Yuzu how well things had been going so far.  
"So when are we leaving?" Karin asked excitedly. Kajumaru shrugged.  
"Noon tomorrow. Until then you're all dismissed." He said but Grabbed Karin before she could run off. "Not you. We have some practice to get in."  
"What why?" Karin asked sourly. Hadn't the training before been enough?  
"Because my captain and many others all want you well trained and fast. So we are going to train. AH, OTO! Bring those training swords over." Kajumaru said as the man in red complied. Now both holding wooden training swords Kajumaru turned to Karin. "Take your stance."  
"Huh? Oh right… There." She said taking her sword stance.  
"That's bad."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah, you're too stiff. Loosen up?"  
"Like this?"  
"No that's too much."  
"How about now?"  
"A little better. Get a wider stance."  
"Uh-huh."  
"TOO WIDE!"  
"SORRY!"  
"Why are you such an idiot?"  
"Why are you so eager? Pervert maybe?  
"Who'd want you flat chest."  
"What'd you call me Neanderthal?"  
"What? Can't hear me over the screams of everyone whose had to look at your face?"  
"WHY YOU!" Karin finally snapped and lashed out at Kajumaru who smirked and blocked.  
"I'd say you hit like a girl but that'd be an offense to your gender. Assuming someone as Androgynous as you has a gender." Kajumaru taunted further as Karin kept swinging. After several clashes they broke off and Karin held her sword firm as she glared at Kajumaru. "There we go."  
"Huh?" She said suddenly unsure of what he meant.  
"That stance is much better now that you're in the swing of things." Kajumaru said pointing it out. "It's still not the greatest but it'll do for now. Remember that stance."  
"You… You… YOU!" Karin started fuming. Kajumaru smirked.  
"Oh and by the way, the name calling wasn't necessary, but it sure as heck was fun, eh Flat chest?" Kajumaru said chuckling.  
"DAMN YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

BP: Ok, time for a Disclaimer. Courtesy of the new sixth division fukutaicho.  
Kurei: it's a pleasure to be here.  
BP: First off, what do you think of the story?  
Kurei: I think Kuchiki-Taicho should show up more.  
BP: … Um, right… Ok Disclaimer time.  
Kurei: BPES does not own bleach, he only owns the OCs based of Concepts by Kubo Tite.  
Byakuya: Hurry up Karyuudo-Fukutaicho. You're late.  
Kurei: Please forgive me Kuchiki-Taicho *Darts off*  
BP: Was she always such a fan girl?  
Byakuya: Not until she saw my Shikai… Apparently she is fond of Pink.  
Both: *Sweat drop*

After they had left Karin with Kenpachi, Ichigo had dragged Rukia halfway across Sereitei until they were outside the fifth division building. Catching his breath again Ichigo sighed in relief wondering what would've happened if Rukia weren't there as an excuse. He really didn't feel like having a death match with the Crazy captain this early in the morning.  
"Thanks Rukia, you really saved me back there." Ichigo said honestly. Rukia smiled.  
"Not a problem." She said smiling before her expression turned into a playful smirk. "After all, SOMEONE has to save you from you're idiocy."  
"What!? Why you annoying little midget! I dare you to say that again!"  
"What? Couldn't you hear me over the loudness of your hair?"  
"No I couldn't hear because you're way to close to the ground." She kicked him for that bringing him to his knee.  
"Well maybe you can hear me NOW hmm?" She asked with a victorious grin. Ichigo glared before sighing and smirking.  
"Hmph, Whatever midget. But when did you make Fukutaicho?" He asked genuinely curious. When he thought about it, it made perfect sense, she was certainly strong. But he knew about the big wall blocking her, her brother. How had she reached the position when he was trying to stop her?  
"Well, it was about a year after the war. Thanks to his injuries, Ukitake-Taicho was unable to perform his duties to even the extent he normally does, and his health was quite bad. Eventually when he finally got better he couldn't cope properly with the work load and offered me the position. Of course, Nii-sama didn't approve at first but Renji and a few others helped convince him." Rukia explained with a happy expression. Ichigo was glad for her but then the thought struck him.  
"Hey… I wonder what's going to happen with me." He said off-handedly. It took a minute for Rukia to realise what he meant.  
"You mean you're position? Hmm, well you ARE a big Hero, so I suppose you'd be made third seat until a better position opens up." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded somewhat. They stood there for a moment before Hinamori walked out.  
"Oh Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" She asked politely. Rukia shook her head.  
"No, I was just making sure Ichigo actually did his job. I'll leave the rest to you Hinamori-Fukutaicho." Rukia said before bowing and walking off.  
"Well, please come on then Kurosaki-san." Hinamori said softly, there was a well hidden note of distrust in her voice but Ichigo caught it. It was only to be expected, even though she had accepted Aizen's betrayal and that he had to be dealt with, she still cared for her former captain, having his 'Executioner' here probably made her nervous.  
"Ah, thank you." Ichigo said politely. As he was led through the Barracks he noticed many people turn to look at him and smile, sometimes with awe and some with pride. Having the big Hero in their squad must've meant a lot to a few of these people. Walking with a bit more pride himself Ichigo followed Hinamori to his new captain's office. Hinamori knocked before entering.  
"Excuse me Yokoshin-Taicho." She said politely before motioning for Ichigo to enter the room as well. "I brought Kurosaki Ichigo as you asked."  
"Thank you very much Hinamori-Fukutaicho. You may leave now." Shiryuu said with an almost forced sternness. Hinamori just nodded and left while Ichigo looked at the captain questioningly. He met Ichigo's glance with a similar gaze. "What?"  
"Well, it just seemed kind of weird that you were telling her to leave like that." Ichigo said. Shiryuu sighed.  
"I was advised that I shouldn't be overly soft with Hinamori-Fukutaicho because it might bring up memories of Aizen. I understand that it's painful but I can't say I like having to take that tone with her even if it is for her sake." The captain explained. Ichigo nodded dumbly not really sure what to think. He had never known what Aizen was like before the betrayal so he couldn't give a very objective view. "Enough about Aizen though, this division has been under his shadow too long. We're going for a walk, I'd like to talk."  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure, Yokoshin-Taicho." He responded stiffly. Shiryuu shook his head.  
"Don't force yourself so much. Though I do appreciate your effort of formality." Shiryuu said smiling. Ichigo heard this and shrugged.  
"If you insist Shiryuu." Ichigo smirked while the captain rolled his eyes.  
"Don't get to comfortable. C'mon." The captain signalled and the two began walking around the division. For the first little while nothing was said causing Ichigo to feel a little nervous. Soon they came to a halt near a tree in the grounds where Shiryuu decided to go and lay down under. Ichigo stood still for a second before going over and leaning against the tree. "So, Kurosaki, how are things going for you so far?"  
"Huh? Well, I guess things are Ok but nothing's really happened so far." Ichigo said bluntly. Shiryuu nodded in acknowledgment before turning his gaze on Ichigo again.  
"I've heard the stories, but I've never seen you in action. Are you really the reckless charge-in-headfirst and hack at them until you win kind of guy?" Shiryuu asked with a hint of humour lacing his voice.  
"Well… I wouldn't say that exactly but… I guess it does kind of look that way." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Shiryuu shook his head.  
"And are you really that hopeless at Kido, dull at spiritual control and sensing, with no real talent in Hakuda and with a rough sword form?" Shiryuu asked quoting the other captains negative comments. Ichigo growled and began mentally plotting each of their downfalls. He noted that Soi Fon had made a positive comment but he had heard how much she respected Yoruichi who had helped him develop his speed so he couldn't be sure if he should even count it as praise. "Are you going to answer Kurosaki? Oi Ichigo?"  
"Huh? Don't listen to them. Ok so maybe I am bad at kido, but I'm getting better with my spiritual sense and sword form and it's not like I've ever really needed Hakuda." Ichigo said with his temper showing through just a little. Shiryuu nodded.  
"I'm beginning to see why the Sou-Taicho chose to send you to me." Shiryuu commented. Ichigo turned to him with an expectant look. Shiryuu looked like he'd rather not say anything though but Ichigo decided to press the matter.  
"And why would that be? Are you some kind of genius teacher?" Ichigo asked thinking to himself that if that were the case he'd go complain to the Sou-Taicho about Karin's training.  
"Hah, I wish that was the reason." Shiryuu said bitterly. Ichigo looked at the captain who was now picking himself up. Shiryuu fixed him a solid look. "They probably hoped my overprotective nature would curb you're recklessness."  
"Overprotective nature?" Ichigo parroted in confusion.  
"I… am the type of person who would use up more of my energy trying to save the injured and the weak then trying to overcome the enemy. It's a considerable flaw for a captain." Shiryuu stated.  
"That doesn't seem like a Flaw to me." Ichigo said confidently. Shiryuu shook his head.  
"I've been told that if I waste my strength trying to protect everyone, in the end, I might not be able to protect anyone." Shiryuu said. Ichigo paused for a second understanding the meaning behind such a thing. Shaking his head he sighed.  
"Fine then, as long as I'm here you just focus on protecting everyone and I'll beat the enemy." Ichigo stated confidently. Shiryuu looked at him shocked before an appreciative smile fell onto his face.  
"And if I have to protect you from this enemy?" Shiryuu asked.  
"Then I'll just have to hack at them until I win while you're covering me." Ichigo said smirking. Shiryuu laughed at that rather loudly despite his best efforts to keep himself respectably quiet. Ichigo simply stood confidently believing wholly in what he had said. Shiryuu looked up at the Shinigami in front of him and smirked.  
"You really are reckless aren't you? Well that's fine I suppose, besides, it's good to know that the big hero is willing to work with me like that." Shiryuu said before beginning to walk again. Ichigo sighed at the big hero comment before following.  
"So, have you got anything else you particularly need to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked wanting nothing more than to start familiarising himself with the Barracks properly.  
"Yes, there's a very important matter to discuss." Shiryuu said in a firm tone. Ichigo blinked at the more business like tone the captain was using.  
"What is it?"  
"Your rank and duties." Was the simple statement that made Ichigo think about his conversation with Rukia earlier. This was a pretty big deal and he knew it.  
"Sure, what do we need to go over?" Ichigo asked excitedly.  
"Several people in my division are worried about their positions, even though I do have the authority to make a double seat position like the thirteenth division has many people don't believe they can keep up with you're strength. As far as the moral of the division goes it's a bad thing." Shiryuu explained. Ichigo's spirits fell straight down after hearing all that.  
"What? I mean it can't be that bad right? I don't want to make everyone worry like that." Ichigo said concerned. Shiryuu smirked although Ichigo couldn't see it.  
"Yes, I thought you might feel that way. And so I decided on a solid course of action to deal with this." Shiryuu said turning a corner into a large building. As Ichigo entered he realised he was standing in front of all the seated officers of the fifth division who looked at him expectantly. He looked to Shiryuu who smiled before taking a deep breath. "As you all know, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the Hero of the winter war and who has recently become a full time shinigami, just like the rest of us."  
'Oh boy, this is not good. Everyone is staring at me so intensely, are they worried about me taking their position, do they think they're not good enough because I'm a hero, do they hate me?' Ichigo panicked in his head.  
"And as you all know, he has been placed in the fifth division and as such, it has to be decided what his rank within the division shall be."  
'Maybe they are happy for me? Maybe they want me to take a high seat? Maybe they want me to leave? This is nerve wracking. Damn you Shiryuu, I didn't want to be put on the spot like this.' Ichigo thought barely paying attention to the captain's speech.  
"I know that some of you are particularly worried about your rank and I also know that there are others who whole heartedly wish Ichigo to do well. Knowing all this, I am sure there are those who will question my decision on the matter." Shiryuu said taking in a deep breath.  
'Decision, he's already made a decision? He could've told me first!' Ichigo mentally yelled. Shiryuu cast a glance in his direction and the humour was clear in his eyes. Ichigo added the fifth-division captain to his list of people to get back at.  
"Everyone here has heard the stories of Kurosaki Ichigo's strength, courage and abilities. Everyone here has heard he was pivotal in bringing Aizen down and restoring peace to Soul Society and the Human world. But there are very few who can say they have seen this from him, and I am not one of them. Therefore until Kurosaki Ichigo proves himself in my eyes and all of yours as well, I am going to leave him as an unseated shinigami with the base minimum of duties. Like all new recruits." Shiryuu finished earning a lot of disbelieving looks from everyone in the room. Most particularly Ichigo who wore a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Shiryuu turned to the gathered shinigami. "You are all dismissed. Kurosaki, let's talk as it seems you have a few things to say."  
"Yeah, I do." Ichigo said as he and Shiryuu left the way the came in and headed for the tree Shiryuu seemed to be fond of. Ichigo glared at the Captain's head.  
"If you're going to say something then say it. This silence is annoying." Shiryuu spoke indifferently. Ichigo walked in front of him just before Shiryuu could make it to his spot under the tree.  
"Explain why I'm being thrown to the bottom like this? What the heck did I do to you?" Ichigo asked annoyed that he was being thrown aside so simply. He thought that Shiryuu was a nicer guy than that. Shiryuu threw on a smirk. "What's so damn funny!"  
"Oh nothing, just how much of an idiot you are." Shiryuu said shoving past Ichigo and taking his spot under the Tree.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo yelled at him. Shiryuu sighed before glaring at Ichigo in annoyance.  
"I gave you that seat to give you a fair chance. I believe it is unfair to put you in a high ranking position on stories alone. However as it stands now, if you are as strong and talented as everyone likes to make you out to be then you'll easily make your way up the ranks." Shiryuu stated calmly. Ichigo was still seething though even though it seemed he was beginning to understand.  
"That doesn't seem like a fair chance. It seems like you're trying to hold me back!" Ichigo barked angrily. Shiryuu looked at him before sighing.  
"All right then show me." He said standing up. Ichigo paused and blinked a few times.  
"What?"  
"I said show me. Let's see the strength that everyone always talks about." Shiryuu said before striding towards the training grounds within the Barracks. Ichigo was a little dumbfounded by the captain's actions. First it seemed like he was friendly, then he seemed to want to step all over him and now he wanted to fight?  
"Fine then let's go!" Ichigo said following with an air of impatience. At the training grounds many of the shinigami training there made space for the two captain level shinigami who were both in foul moods. Standing in the centre of the area the two drew their Zanpakto and stared each other down.  
"Feel free to use Bankai Kurosaki; even with that I guarantee you won't lay a scratch on me." Shiryuu stated as if it were pure fact in a way that reminded Ichigo all too much of Byakuya before he had shown him what his Bankai was capable of.  
"I think I should be telling you that. I'm strong enough to fight captains like you equally!" Ichigo stated confidently but was met with a knowing smirk.  
"Fight equally with me? Hmhmhm, I'm afraid that's not possible." Shiryuu said closing his eyes. "You'll see soon enough Kurosaki."  
"Hmph." Was Ichigo's only response as he got ready; there was no way he was going to lose to Shiryuu after a statement like that. It irritated him more when he saw Shiryuu's eyes still closed. "Hey, are you ready or not?"  
"This is enough of a handicap for the likes of you." Shiryuu commented. Ichigo growled before shunpoing behind Shiryuu and bringing his sword down fast and hard cutting straight through… the air? Shiryuu had pivoted gracefully when the blade had come close to him at a speed that only captains were capable of and brought his blade out in a light slash towards Ichigo's chest. Ichigo immediately dodged back with another shunpo but as soon as he stopped Shiryuu had brought his blade down on Ichigo's pushing the orange haired fight back with a surprising level of strength.  
"What the heck?" Ichigo asked a little dumbfounded at the situation.  
"Is this really all the great 'Hero' has to offer? I'm very disappointed Ichigo. After all that talk, you can't back it up?" Shiryuu asked in a manner that told Ichigo he was really trying to test him. At this point everything Shiryuu had said up to now began to make sense; that the new captain really didn't know all that much about him bar his reputation. Then everything he had been doing, from their earlier conversation, to his position to this very fight had been to test and gauge him, so that Shiryuu could rely on him. Urahara had lectured him on things like this time and again when he had decided to become a permanent resident of soul society. Because he had proved himself to everyone before he felt that he shouldn't have to do it again, but now he realised that if he let his ego on being the big 'Hero' of soul society sway him then he would never be able to fit in the way he wanted to. If Shiryuu wanted to take him off his high horse and see Ichigo for whom he really was then that's what would happen. Shiryuu couldn't help but open his eyes at the level of reiatsu that began pouring off of Ichigo who stood proud with a new level of confidence about him that brought a smile to Shiryuu's face. "So you're finally serious then?"  
"Ah, this time I'll show you what _I _am capable of." Ichigo stated his eyes glowing with reiatsu. Shiryuu nodded in response before shaking his head.  
"In that case I won't take any more chances. Kiyomeru, Kakuheki." Shiryuu said calmly as his Zanpakto began to glow and change shape. Ichigo was surprised at the reiatsu that was coming off of Shiryuu, it was actually pretty strong. As the blade finished changing shape it became a long handled great sword with a thin and short stabbing blade at the bottom of the handle, effectively making it look like a mismatched Swallow blade.  
"So that's your Zanpakto?" Ichigo asked with a renewed vigour as his captain had already begun to recognize him. All he had to do was show his strength again, heck why was he even worried about that before? After all he would be expected to fight with all his strength for the sake of soul society. "All right, I'm going to force you to go Bankai. That should settle things."  
"Hah, I won't need my bankai, and even if you use yours, you wont be able to scratch me." Shiryuu stated as he closed his eyes once again. Ichigo noticed this and wondered if he was confident, or whether this was part of his fighting style. Deciding to test the waters Ichigo charged and swung Zangetsu down towards Shiryuu, who met the attack with a parry and threw him off. Ichigo had to applaud the skill Shiryuu had wielding such an unbalanced weapon and used his shunpo to get above Shiryuu to launch a powerful thrust downward. Once again however Shiryuu was not their and Ichigo barely had time to react when Kakuheki was swung from above him. With the two blades clashing both fighters got thrown away from one another but as soon as their feet touched ground they charged at one another and began swinging, with Shiryuu slowly gaining the upper hand. Ichigo couldn't figure out how exactly he was doing it until a slash got through Shiryuu's guard and nearly cut him. For a second Ichigo wondered what happened to the captain's superb defence but the answer clicked after a newcomer spoke.  
"So it's a sparring match that's the cause of all that Reiatsu huh?" the flowery captain of the eighth division said as he walked in a smiled. "Well don't mind me just conti-"  
"HAH! That's how you do it. You focus on your opponent's reiatsu to sense where they are!" Ichigo said making sense of the fight so far. Shiryuu smirked and nodded in confirmation.  
"The stronger the enemy the easier it is. Even if you're faster than me it is meaningless if I'm prepared for your attack each time." Shiryuu stated confidently while Ichigo grinned.  
"But wait, I mean, you've been dodging Zangetsu easily, even if you know where I am you shouldn't be able to do something like that." Ichigo asked with a strange suspicion of the answer.  
"Hmm? You mean you didn't know? Shiryuu-kun here is one of the most elite reiatsu trackers to have ever grace the second division and the Special Forces. And he was in my division before that." Shunsui revealed while Ichigo still looked confused. Tipping his hat slightly he went further. "He worked this to such a fine state that he can make out a person's entire being, Zanpakto and all just by focusing on tracking them."  
"So that's why you fight with your eyes closed?" Ichigo questioned again.  
"Yes, but even knowing that can you do anything about it?" Shiryuu asked closing his eyes once more. Ichigo smiled before bringing Zangetsu forward and pointing it at Shiryuu before placing his left hand on his arm to steady himself.  
"BAN KAI!" Ichigo called surrounding himself in a thick layer of reiatsu. As it died down his Shuhakusho was styled differently into more of an overcoat style with red linings and his sword had become a pure black katana with a chain on the end of the handle. "Tensa Zangetsu."  
"So you went Bankai after all. But it wo-" Shiryuu was cut off as he had to dodge what seemed like several slashes at once. Opening his eyes in disbelief, Ichigo stood proudly with utter confidence and Shiryuu couldn't help but applaud the hero, who had thrown his fine senses into disarray through sheer speed.  
"Let's see about that scratch hmm?" Ichigo grinned before disappearing from view and circling Shiryuu at speeds that made it look like there was several of him. Moving in Ichigo began to harass Shiryuu's guard attacking multiple times from many angles, getting ever closer through the captain's impressive guard work to his goal of cutting the captain. Barely throwing Ichigo off Shiryuu backed up a little.  
"Seems like you underestimated him by a good lot didn't you Shiryuu-kun?" Shunsui piped up smiling. Shiryuu spared a glance at the man and nodded.  
"Yeah, Ichigo's a lot more powerful then I thought; though I shouldn't be entirely surprised by that." Shiryuu admitted before standing rigidly. "but I can't let things go his way, no matter what I am still his Captain. If I don't reign in his strength then I'll lose the respect of my division."  
"Get ready because I'm gonna end this in one move." Ichigo said before raising Tensa Zangetsu above his head. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled swinging his blade down and unleashing a stream of Black energy with a red aura towards Shiryuu, knowing that the captain wouldn't dodge any more attacks out of pride and with no way to get through this attack unscathed Ichigo was sure of his triumph. Shiryuu however simply stabbed the lower blade of Kakuheki into the ground and let the wave of energy draw close.  
"Don't… underestimate me." Was Shiryuu's only statement as the attack hit home. Ichigo was rather frantic wondering if Shiryuu was all right as he didn't seem to make any real effort to defend himself.  
"Hey are you okay Shiryuu?" Ichigo asked as the smoke cleared to reveal a translucent white wall of reiatsu in front of Shiryuu, projected by his sword it seemed. "A barrier?"  
"That's right." Shiryuu said with a dagger pointed at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo didn't even see him use shunpo and so was a little taken aback.  
"Uhh…." He said dumbly. Shiryuu smiled gently.  
"You did well Kurosaki, keep it up. I'm returning to my office for now." He said putting away the dagger and retrieving Kakuheki. Sealing and sheathing the Zanpakto he looked back to Ichigo. "I'm glad you weren't completely serious. Otherwise I'd have been hard pressed even with my Bankai."  
"I don't know about that." Ichigo responded lightly a Shiryuu kept walking. "You seem plenty tough to me… And it's not like you were all that serious either." Ichigo was immediately distracted by the sound of clapping.  
"Well done, that was a very impressive display of strength, especially at the end there. You managed to pressure his shield and that's really something." Shunsui said sauntering over to Ichigo who raised an eyebrow at the statement.  
"Why's that?" Ichigo asked while Shunsui shook his head and draped his arm of Ichigo's shoulder.  
"That, Ichigo-kun, is because Shiryuu's Kakuheki is the strongest shield type Zanpakto in all of soul society. Or so they say." Shunsui explained to Ichigo who looked impressed.  
"Really? I mean, it certainly looked impressive and I didn't hold back that much. Heh, that's really something." Ichigo said with his mind buzzing. "Maybe this wont be so bad after all."  
"So… how about going to get a drink?" Shunsui offered holding out a sake bottle. Ichigo sweat dropped.  
"Umm, is that the real reason you came over here?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. Shunsui pretended to look innocent.  
"Well, everyone likes a good drink after a good fight right? C'mon, we can grab your captain and be off. We can also round up the usual lot as well, make a party of it hmm?" Shunsui offered shaking the bottle a little.  
"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt." Ichigo said shrugging.  
"All right, you go get your captain and meet me back here in a few minutes all right?" Shunsui said as Ichigo returned Zangetsu to shikai and went to convince his captain. Shunsui stood still for a minute before looking away, towards to other Reiatsu flares in the distance. "Hmm… I wonder if Karin-Chan drinks yet?"


End file.
